


Assassin's Creed Drabble Collection

by Magneion



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ACSisterhood, Creedtober 2020, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magneion/pseuds/Magneion
Summary: Creedtober 2020
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 13





	1. Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts are given by @SophiaEA16 (Twitter) : cheers to her !
> 
> I'll try to get the drabbles on a nice '100 words' count, no more no less, but I don't guarantee it ! Also please note that English is not my native language, so feel free to point out mistakes.
> 
> Have fun !

She was surprised by the letter. Those were few and far between, and that puzzled her more that she’d like to admit. The perplexity changed into concern then terror when she read his words. ‘Henry, I need to go.’ She noticed he wanted to ask questions but her expression did all the talking. There was no her staying here. She packed her things, took the first ship to Portsmouth, and then a train to London. Like old days. When she reached the capital, she couldn’t help but feel like she was arriving too late. She was right : he had disappeared.


	2. Crusade

He had ruined his life, killed his brother and forced him behind a desk. Malik did not fear Altaïr himself: he feared his own anger, and something else deep within. He hadn’t had real hope that the punishment of Altaïr would do him any good, but when he entered, presenting himself like any other novice, Malik wondered. Should he really offer him a second chance, where he obviously didn’t deserve it? Should we get rid of a dangerous yet useful tool? Keeping Altaïr alive was both wise and risky. And for Malik, even if he wouldn’t admit it, a relief.


	3. Castle

He entered my walls, swift and unseen, while many others wanted to shine a light upon them and be noticed. It was a busy night, full of music, My guests were running through my corridors, fluid and bright as blood. But he was an outsider. A hunter, looking for his prey. He came only inside to kill. I had seen lots of murders, and things far worse if you can imagine, but I always sense my atmosphere shiver when it happens. Somehow I had the feeling tonight will echo in history. The watch fell, broke. Time stopped for this child.


	4. Outfit

“No, no that’s terrible Ezio, you need to get rid of that! Where did you get this doublet? And this shirt? How can someone even think those two colours go together?”  
Ezio was overwhelmed. Leonardo turned around him shouting things he didn’t fully understand.  
“What do you suggest…?”  
Really? He was really taking fashion advice, now?  
“Hmm… Let’s try venetian azure!”  
Leonardo threw a ball of fabric at Ezio, who nearly stumbled down. He looked at the robes, and sighed.  
“But I love the ocre ones!”  
“No. You’ll never wear that again. EVER. Not on my watch.”  
Sure, he guessed.


	5. Recruit

The New World was there for the taking, and Haytham was not going to let others steal this golden opportunity.   
He managed to find the most valuable men in those new lands, gather them around a table, and exposed his plans. He made them part of his family, and created a whole new chapter here, so close to the wild and its dangers. They were the seed of something great, he was sure. How the tables will turn, now that they were here in Boston, far away from the old continent!  
All will be perfect, he thought.  
His son disagreed.


	6. Skull

He looked towards the horizon, far off on the sea. They were making great things here, and even history won’t be remembering them, what they were doing was utterly important.  
They. She, mostly. All his life, he merely tried and followed her, and when she wasn’t around, he was running without clear direction. He never was the leader, nor the founder of the Hidden Ones. She was. Always has been.  
Now, she needed a symbol for this new thing, something discreet, hidden in plain sight thing. Like them.  
She kneeled, took the eagle skull in her hands. There it was.


End file.
